Sparring
by sigrun1asatru
Summary: Marian challenges Robin to a swordfight. Preseries


AN: This little one-shot popped in my head the other day so I thought I would share. Marian's memories pre-series. Marian challenges Robin to a swordfight. Rated PG maybe a little higher.

Robin always was better with a bow than I was. That's not to say I wasn't good just that Robin was a darn sight better at it. But I could always beat him with a sword though I'll doubt he'll admit it.

I remember the first time I bested him. I was fifteen he was eighteen and thought he was the greatest thing ever to wield a weapon. I have to admit he was good but I digress.

Anyway I was visiting Locksley as I often did. It was rare to find a day when Robin and I weren't together then. Robin and Much were practicing their fighting skills in the small training area beside the manor. I was sitting on a bench admiring the view. Robin was as usual trying to impress me. Why I never understood since I was obviously very enamored of him as he was of me. That's not to say that I minded his attempts.

Robin of course easily won the match. Much had gone inside to check on lunch. The fighting had made him hungry but I don't know of anything that doesn't make Much hungry.

Robin came over and sat beside me on the bench still holding both swords. After he had kissed me he started bragging about his skills and how no one could defeat him. I decided to lower his ego a notch. He had no idea I had been practicing too. I took one of the swords from him and smiled sweetly at him. "You think very highly of yourself. I could probably defeat you."

That made Robin laugh. "You? No offence, Marian but you're a woman how do you expect to defeat me?"

His attitude only made me more determined to prove that I was as good as he was and to put him in his place. I looked him in the eyes "Scared you'll lose, Robin? Come on if you win I'll give you a kiss"

Robin got up and headed back out to the yard. "I do not know why you are so determined to do this but if it will make you happy." He turned to face me a smug grin on his face. "Best be prepared with that kiss, my lady"

I followed him out into the yard facing him sword raised. His smirk indicated just how little of a challenge he thought it would be. He was obviously waiting for me to make the first move.

The smirk quickly dropped as he realized how wrong his assumption had been. I matched him in every move he made smiling to myself as I did. Eventually we both started to tire so I decided to change tactics.

Lowering my sword I smiled at him. "Maybe I cannot defeat you then."

It had the desired effect. Robin also lowered his weapon and walked over to me smiling. When he got close enough I struck out hitting him behind the knee and causing him to land on his back. I held the point of my sword at his throat with a smirk of my own. "What was that you were saying about me not defeating you?"

Robin just lay there stunned into being speechless. Much who had come back outside and was watching the show started laughing causing to Robin to send a glare in his direction. "I'd say you just learned a valuable lesson, master. Never underestimate your opponent."

Robin sat up and was pouting rather looking like a little boy who had just had his favorite toy taken from him. "Go away, Much"

Much shrugged and went back inside still laughing.

I dropped my sword and walked over to him still enjoying my victory. "Do not look so disheartened. I am sure loads of men get beaten by women."

Robin just groaned. His mood quickly changed however. Grapping my hand he yanked me down onto his lap wrapping his arms tightly around me. "I think I should get a kiss anyway."

I shook my head. "You did not win"

"You did not play fair, Marian. Besides you have damaged my pride irreparably so I think you owe me."

"No, I think I would rather go inside." How I always adored these little games we played.

I started to get up but Robin pulled me back down and refused to release me. He had that pleading look in his eyes that I always found hard to resist but it's not like I really wanted to resist. I put my arms around his shoulders settling back into his arms. "Well, I suppose if it will make you feel better."

He smiled before fusing his lips to mine. We both sighed happily before becoming lost in the kiss and in each other. Kissing him was always the grandest feeling and still is.

We were interrupted by Much announcing that lunch was ready. We both told him to go away this time which he did smiling happily.

Robin and I just looked into each other's eyes overwhelmed with emotions neither of us knew how to put into words.

"Marian, I…"

I caressed his cheek. "I know. Me too." I kissed him softly again before getting up. "We better get inside before Much drags us in." We walked into the manor holding hands.

Looking back now it's hard to believe we were that naïve once. Naïve enough to think that nothing could harm us and that our perfect world couldn't be shattered but it was.

Many times I go back in my mind to that time. To before Robin went to war and saw and did things no man should experience. Before he returned and had to become Robin Hood. Before I had to watch as the shire was taken over by evil and suffering and had to become the Nightwatchman. To before the harsh realities of the world crashed down on both if us and stripped us of all innocence.

In my heart I know things will never be as they were then. The world and we have changed too much but everytime I am with him I believe more and more that they won't always be as they are now. Maybe it is only because believing so gives me the strength to continue to do what has to be done. Nonetheless I believe there will come a day when our fight will no longer be necessary. That someday we will be able to return to just being Robin and Marian thoroughly caught up in each other.


End file.
